This invention relates to collapsible grocery bag holders for installation in automobile trunk compartments.
Grocery shopping has been a familiar problem to most families for some time and although the automobile has been found convenient for carting the grocery bags home, nevertheless certain problems have arisen in connection with this practice. Simply placing bags of groceries anywhere in the motor vehicle, including the trunk compartment, was not the complete answer to the problems, because sudden stoppages, fast acceleration and quick turns quite frequently produced havoc amoung the grocery bags, which detracted considerably from this otherwise convenient use of the family car. What was needed and found lacking in the prior art was a carefully thought out plan for developing a closely related variety of grocery bag holders all founded on the same basic principles.